Harry Potter and the Twin Crimson Blades of Chaos
by crippydb
Summary: What happens when Voldemort gets a hold of mystical artifacts that lets the person create an identy by combining attributes of differnet people and grants immortality He creates a human form for himsel HarryFluer and RonHermione later


Chapter 1 : Owl post  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry lie on his bed thinking about a ponderous burden that lay upon his shoulders. Harry recalled Trelawney's prophcey in his own .words. "hmm". "As the seventh moon dies the one to defeat the dark Lord shall be born. Suddenly Ron's owl flew through the window with an urgent message for Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Do you recall all the fuss when the Scorcerors Stone vanished? Well it seems that its happend again only its much more urgent and about mystical artifacts known as The Twin Crimson Blades. I'm not quite shure on what it does exactly but I DO know one thing If You-Know-Who gets a hold of it he'll gain his own body and look as Sirius was before you know. it was stolen from Morganiser Abletronis's museum. the Daily prophet which is included within my message says a lot more than I can and a descriptian on some of the powers its rumored to have. (P. S.) (When we get to Hogwarts I can guarantee it will show up even if it wasn't there from the start just a hunch.) Harry figured the same thing untill he felt a great surge of pain in his scar and Harry had a vision.... "Insolent fool!", yelled the cold raspy voice of Lord Voldemort. Wormtail tiptoed in the dark void to the skeletonal body of the Dark Lord. "Coming master.", Wormtail said in a falsetto like voice. "Do you realize how many times you've failed to serve me well?" Voldemort said unquizzically. "Thanks to you I couldn't destroy the boy during the Triwizard Tournament at that accursed school", Voldemort said menacingly. "Well actually that was you"-"Silence!! Voldemort said. Wasn't it your idea to ressurect me from the same graveyard of that boys parents?" he said. "I'll admit it was simpler to make me a body from my father's old one but still you and my other associate should have thought a little better. "So dont you dare ever even think that ever again you fool", Voldemort said. "Master I've come to inform you that I've taken it upon myself to claim the "Twin Crimson Blade's of Chaos, said the cold drawling voice of Lucious Malfoy. Here sire. Yes good". At least now I can penetrate the school. "I'll disguise myself as a hogwarts teacher. I know the perfect job master." Yes Indeed Lucius. "Muhuhaha".. "Oh no Harry gasped then had another vision. For some reason it didn't seem like a daydream but like he was seeing what was to happen just like the previous one. Harry was talking to Hermione and Ron while walking down the corridors one weekend at Hogwarts. "Harry did you hear what Mcgonagall was saying during transfiguration?", Hermione asked. Harry responded no I forgot how to transform the feather into a pheonix. "It's simple really. All you've got to do is make a cross in the air with your wand and say Pheoncianixparati and the feather will transform. Hey, I have to go to the library and look up what Snape was talking about in potions. Ron said "Stinkin essay he mumbled"... Hermione then looked at Harry and then started teasing him about Cho Chang. After he decided he'd gotten over her Hermione looked into Harry's eyes scowling at him for forgetting what she thought was very simple. Harry was about to turn around when Hermione said "Stop right there Potter", doing a horrible inpersonation of Draco Malfoy.(*smirk*). She grabbed a feather out of her pocket and told Harry to perform the spell. It turned into a pheonix more beautiful than Fawkes. Harry's vision ended and Harry said out loud to himself "I think I've become what Professor Trelawney's pretends to be", he said smirking to himself. This year at Hogwarts was going to be very err hehe intersesting. Suddenly Harry heard a bump on the window. He slid it open and saw a beautiful platinum feathered owl.  
  
Dear Harry  
  
It's been a while since the Triwizard Tournament. I would like to see how you are doing. Maybe You can come to Paris this summer. As you can see my English has substantually improved. Owl me back as whether or not you whish to come. If you do my father is ranting on about teaching yoou Martial Arts.  
  
Love Fleur Delacour   
  
For some reason Harry's stomach flip flopped evn though Fleur was atractive he never really paid much mind to her a Hogwarts. He guessed he wasn't affected by the Veela charm even now. The flip in his gut was from unmagically related reasons.  
  
Harry pulled out some parchment and wrote to Fluer  
  
Dear Fluer  
  
Yes I would love to come. I'm as fine as I ever could e at the Dursley's house. They have such a fear of magical people. Maybe if tyou came to the house you could ahem "charm" Uncle Vernon into letting me come. I'm excited about seeing you and kinda suprisingly happy about about the Martial Arts thing. I hope he teaches Taishing Pequa (Monkey Kung-Fu). (P.S)Confidentially I havent been this excited since my first Quidditch match. Oh yeah I know it's supposedly something made up on that crappy cartoon Kim Possible , but in fact if you look it up you'll find it actually exists in the real world.! But of course you probably knew considering your father knows Martial Arts and Kung-Fu right? I'm writing a letter and I still sound like fucking babbling idiot!  
  
Love Harrry  
  
  
  
Harry sent the owl out the window with his return message.  
  
Harry then glanced at his wristwatch. It was 5 minutes to 12:00. It finally dawned on him that it was 5 minutes to his 16th birthday. "The Ultimate birthday gift for me would be to go to the burrow or to be Paris with Fluer." he accidentally said out-loud. He then said if Fluer heard- then he hear a voice say if I heard what?".   
  
Outside his window was Fluer Delacour. He then said with a stupid grin on his face "Wouldn't you like to know?" She then said okay stop lollying around, pack your stuff and hop on my broom. Without a word Harry performed wandless magic to pack his things, opened the window and hopped on her broom. Harry felt the cool night air and looked at the beautiful sky. Fluer's silver hair made it perfect.   
  
Then harry noticed the outfit Fluer was wearing. It was similar to the one Christina Aguiellara wore on that W.B. special Aguielerra in London tour. You could see her butt cheecks with a leather straps on. Harry said not realizeing that he said it out loud, "Why are you wearing that outfi!t then Fluer said seductively "Wouldn't you like to know?" barely mocking Harry.   
  
harry gulped. She then performed a spell on herself changing in to more normal clothes and said "Cant let my parents know what I'm wearing."   
  
She then said "You've certainly grown more handsome since the last time I gazed into your eyes. It was true. The D.A. and the little Quidittch he did last year really changed him. His raven jet black hair grew to his shoulders like Aragorn'd in Lord of The Ring's. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a lightning bolt in the middle. This showed off his defined arms and abs through his shirt. He now wore green contacts to match his green eyes so he didn't need glasses. The scar, black leather jacket, and leather pants finished off the look.   
  
He then asked if her father new Taishing Pequa. She then said "Yes, It is his second favorite next to Martial arts-Freestyle. She then turned around whil the broom was flying and put her hand dangerously close to his crotch and kissed him softly on the lips. She then grinned flopped her hair and turned her body back into steering position. He was blushing and she knew it. He then had a vision that they were in the back yard of Delacour manor. They were kissing deeply with eachother's manhood and womanhood rubbhing each other's through the pants they wore. They had eachother's hands around eachother poised to start satisfying their desires. Then the vision ended. Harry's look of awe changed to a grin and he though this seeing into the future buisness is nice.... very nice..   
  
They then made it to a city with tall structures and beautiful monuments. Finally they made it to the countryside and saw a manor in the distance that said Delacour Manor on the gate. They flew through the chimney and landed in a beuatiful living room with a warm fire burning. Fluer looked around and then kissed Harry more passionality then before. This time he returned the favor. They then slowly broke apart. Then she called out "Father!" A 5-9 man around Harry's Height with a Martial Arts Gi leaped downstairs.   
  
"Ello Arry." "Fluer has told me a lot about you he said with a caring grin. He then said "Tomorrow at noon do you wish to start your training?' the man asked apparently not noticing that Fluer and Harry were holding each other's hands. Not just holding but feeling the other so much that they could feel the others heartbeat just through holding hands. Harry quickly let go and said "Sure I can't wait. "Good her father said. Her father then said "Oh exscuse me for beeing so very rude I'm Pierre. Her mother Chantalay is sleeping at the moment. I sense a certain aura around you. "You would make a great fighter my son" Fluer shall escort you to her room, which you are two are to rest in while you are here. As they made their way to their room Harry made a remark. "Like we really plan on resting eh?" She giggled.  
  
next chapter titled "Oh Man!" 


End file.
